


Going on twenty

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Bickering, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “È inutile che insisti. Finché non compirai vent’anni non puoi bere alcolici” gli disse. “Ora dammi il telecomando e lasciami finire in pace la mia birra.”
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yamada Ryosuke





	Going on twenty

**~ Going on twenty ~**

**~1~**

Yamada guardava il fidanzato in cagnesco ormai da quasi mezz’ora, ma Yuya continuava a vedere il film che avevano noleggiato, preso dalla trama.

Allora Ryosuke afferrò il telecomando, mettendo in pausa e voltandosi verso di lui, irritato.

“Sei impossibile, Yuya” inveì, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Takaki sospirò platealmente, sorseggiando dalla lattina che teneva in mano.

“È inutile che insisti. Finché non compirai vent’anni non puoi bere alcolici” gli disse. “Ora dammi il telecomando e lasciami finire in pace la mia birra.”

Ryo ci pensò per qualche secondo, e uscì stizzito dalla stanza lanciandogli il telecomando e colpendolo sulla testa.

**~2~**

Vedendo lo spumante per festeggiare la fine del tour in Asia, Yuya aveva avuto un cattivo presentimento.

Ryosuke si era fiondato su di essa, facendo appena in tempo a farsi versare da bere che Yuya l’aveva preso per un polso, scuotendo la testa.

“Ne abbiamo già parlato, potrai bere alcolici solo quando...”

“Quando avrò vent’anni, ho capito” ripeté il più piccolo, seccato.

Yuya si stupì che avesse ceduto, e quella sensazione di vittoria permase finché non si ritrovò zuppo del contenuto del bicchiere.

Ma non era peggio del sorriso soddisfatto sul volto di Ryosuke mentre si versava della semplice acqua.

**~3~**

“Andiamo Yuya, quel vino viene dalla Francia e sei stato tu a portarlo a casa... cosa pretendi che faccia, che aspetti il mio compleanno per poterlo bere?”

Yamada guardava il fidanzato riporre le cose che aveva comprato, in attesa di una risposta.

“Era esattamente quello che pensavo di fare” rispose, dando come sempre poca importanza alle lamentele dell’altro. “Ah, aspetta, fra queste cose ci dovrebbe essere un regalo che ti ho...”

Non ebbe il tempo di finire di parlare che il fidanzato aveva lasciato la stanza.

Ryosuke cominciava a chiedersi se la sua non fosse una battaglia persa in partenza.

**~4~**

“Yuya, cos’ha Yamada?” gli domandò Kei, incuriosito dal cattivo umore del più piccolo.

Non potendo evitare di ridacchiare, Takaki lanciò un’occhiata a Ryosuke.

“Credo ce l’abbia con me perché gli ho impedito di prendere un aperitivo più forte di un ginger ale.” Lo schernì, sorridendogli.

“Beh, cos’altro avrebbe dovuto prendere? In fondo non ha ancora vent...”

Yuya avrebbe voluto avvertire Inoo prima che accadesse l’irreparabile, ma i riflessi di Ryo furono più pronti dei suoi.

Ma non poté fare a meno di essere contento del fatto che il calcio del più piccolo fosse diretto a Kei e non a lui.

**~5~**

Ryosuke fissava il bicchiere di coca-cola con aria depressa.

Non era tanto l’idea dell’alcool ad attrarlo; piuttosto, vista l’ostinazione con cui Yuya gli impediva di bere, provarci era divenuto per lui quasi un obbligo.

Fissava le bottiglie nella dispensa di casa con aria assorta. Bere senza che l’altro fosse presente non avrebbe avuto il minimo senso.

E le stava ancora guardando, quando fu fulminato da un’idea.

Abbandonando la coca-cola sul tavolo, afferrò una delle bottiglie, con un sorriso mefistofelico in volto.

Si trattava solo di trovare qualcosa che distraesse Yuya dal suo proposito di mantenerlo sobrio fino ai vent’anni.

**~6~**

Yamada ringraziava l’ingenuità di Yuya.

Quando gli aveva portato un bicchiere di sakè in salotto, il più grande non aveva battuto ciglio.

E nemmeno si era lamentato quando gli si era seduto cavalcioni, posando le labbra sulle sue, sentendo chiaro il sapore dell’alcoolico mischiarsi a quello più familiare del fidanzato.

“Ho vinto io, vero?” mormorò, una volta separatosi.

Yuya scosse la testa, ridacchiando.

“È fuori dal mio controllo. Per baciarmi non devi aspettare di avere vent’anni.”

Yamada sorrise, chinandosi su di lui e riprendendo a baciarlo.

Il sapore dell’alcool insieme a quello di Yuya, era migliore di quanto avesse immaginato.


End file.
